Ratchet buckles are used in a variety of applications and, for instance, are known for securing and releasing snowboard binding straps. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,416,952 and 5,745,959 (both assigned to The Burton Corporation) are directed to ratchet buckles which are used in snowboard boot bindings and permit incremental tightening of the binding straps as well as quick release of the buckle and straps. The '959 patent discloses a buckle which is configured to receive a strap. The buckle has a drive actuator for tightening the strap and a pawl for locking the strap. The drive actuator and the pawl engage with teeth located on one side of the strap.